First Time In Love
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Pointless smut...that's really all this is ; There is no summary for this... Gackt/Hyde


Title: First Time In Love  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: M

Warnings: Poorly written smut ^^;

Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Pointless smut, that's about it…GacktxHyde

Notes: I wrote it at 1 in the morning and I'm sorry if it sucks *which it's bound to I know it*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

"H-Hyde?" Gackt whispered in a questioning voice.

"Shhhh. It's alright lovely." Hyde said sweetly. Gackt sighed and closed his eyes, head rolling to the side exposing bare milky white flesh. Hyde nipped and sucked the flesh, drowning in the sounds his soon-to-be-lover was making.

"H-Hyde...Nnng..." Gackt moaned quietly.

Hyde smiled gently, continuing to leave lovebites along the teen's neck. His hand slowly found it's way to the teen's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Gackt shivered at the new sensations. Hyde's hand slipped into the teen's undergarments and began to stroke him. Gackt moaned, the new sensations overwhelming him.

"Gackt, is this okay?" Hyde asked suddenly. Gackt nodded his approval, not trusting his voice to work on its own. Hyde continued to stroke the teen, slowly and then picking up speed. Suddenly he stopped, making Gackt whimper in the back of his throat. Hyde began divesting Gackt of his other articles of clothing before removing his own. Reaching up he drew one rosy pink nipple in between his first finger and thumb and began rubbing it. Once it was hard he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. Gackt moaned loudly, a blush covering his cheeks, he moved to place a hand over his mouth.

"No no love, I want to hear you." Hyde instructed, removing the teen's hand. Gackt looked at him questioningly.

"I want to hear you." Hyde repeated. Gackt blushed but nodded, his hand going back to his side. Hyde smiled, sitting up. The teen looked up at him, face flushed and panting.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Gackt nodded, biting his lip. Hyde reached for the tube of lotion on the bedside table. Coaxing the teen's legs apart he positioned himself in between, spreading lotion on his fingers. Circling the teens entrance he slowly pushed one finger in. Gackt bit his lip at the intrusion but said nothing. Once a second finger was added he closed his eyes, slowly getting used to the feeling. When Hyde began a scissoring motion however he began to whimper.

"Gackt, I know it hurts but it'll pass I promise." Hyde soothed, kissing the teens neck reassuringly. Gackt slowly relaxed and nodded for Hyde to continue. The brunette added a third finger and Gackt couldn't hold in the pained whimper as he began to stretch him once more. Hyde's fingers managed to find the teen's prostate and Gackt arched off the bed.

"Wh-what was that?" He asked. Hyde smiled gently.

"That was what I was looking for. Did that feel good?" he asked. The teen nodded, back arching once more as Hyde hit the same spot.

"I think you're stretched enough." Hyde informed him, withdrawing his fingers. Gackt swallowed thickly.

"You ready?" Hyde asked. Gackt nodded hesitantly.

"It's going to hurt at first, I won't lie to you and say it won't. I promised you I'd never lie to you and I won't. DO you still want me to continue?" Hyde asked in a gentle understanding tone. Gackt nodded opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes, I want this please." He whispered. Hyde nodded and rubbed lotion on himself gently but making sure to cover all of his cock. Lining himself up with the teens entrance he very slowly began to push in. Gackt began to thrash, the pain to much for him.

"It hurts Hyde! It burns!" He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I know Gackt I know. It'll feel better in a little bit I promise you. Can you hang in there or do you want to stop?" Hyde asked, watching helplessly as the other man tried to catch his breath through ragged pants.

D-does it always hurt like this Hyde?" Gackt asked. Hyde smiled sweetly.

"No Gackt. THe first time's always the worst." He explained.

Gackt nodded and tried to relax his breathing so Hyde could continue.

"C-continue Hyde. I want this so much." The teen moaned. Hyde continued to push in until he was fully sheathed in the smaller man, waiting for him to adjust to the feeling of being filled so completely.

"I'm in completely Gackt. Now just relax and get used to the feeling. It'll be alright. THe pain should pass rather quickly now I promise." Hyde whispered leaning down to place gentle kisses along the teens collar and neck.

Gackt slowly calmed his breathing, taking deep calming breaths, allowing himself to get used to the feeling of Hyde inside him. Slowly he opened his eyes, locking onto his lover's deep caramel brown eyes.

"Move." he commanded. Hyde nodded and slowly pulled out, pushing gently back in. Gackt moaned loudly, slowly loosing himself to the pleasure the older man was bringing him. Beginning a series of gentle thrusts Hyde smiled at his young lover, adoration visible in his eyes.

"Faster...please." Gackt moaned. Hyde nodded, not that the teen could see it and complied, starting a series of faster, harder thrusts.

"F-fuck..." Gackt moaned. Hyde chuckled quietly staring down at the younger man. After what felt like hours he reached in between them and began to stoke Gackt. The young teen reached his hand up and grasped Hyde's wrist, halting his movements.

"Gackt?" Hyde questioned. The teen blushed.

"Show me what to do...I want to be able to do this too you." He whispered. Hyde stared, shocked at first before reaching for the teens hand. Placing it on his own cock he covered the larger hand with his own, moving them up and down. Brushing his thumb over the head of Gackt's cock he was rewarded with a shudder and a moan from the younger man. Applying pressure he squeezed the younger man lightly, beginning to fondle his sack gently. Gackt moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"H-Hyde!" He cried. Continuing his ministrations slowly he felt the teen begin to tense and he stroked faster. Within a few minutes Gackt came with a shriek of Hyde's name. Placing both hands on the younger man's hips Hyde continued to thrust into the teens body. Within minutes Hyde felt himself tense and he came, vaguely hearing Gackt moan as the hot liquid coated his inner walls. Pulling out he sighed in relief when there was barely any visible blood on him and the teens thighs. Puling the teen into his arms he rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"Good night Gackt." He whispered to his younger boyfriend. His response was soft snoring. With a smile he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

Waking up in the morning Hyde nearly cried out when he realized Gackt was no longer laying next to him. With an anguished sigh he looked around, spotting none of the teens clothing and not hearing the shower running.

"It figures..." He whispered laying back down with his back to the door. Feeling tears slipping out of his eyes he never noticed when the bedroom door opened. A weight on the side of the bed had him turning over.

"Hyde? Why are you crying?" Gackt asked in an innocent voice. Caramel eyes widened and Hyde cried out happily.

"Gackt!"

"Why are you so happy I'm here?" Gackt asked, tilting his head to the side. Hyde looked away sheepishly.

"I was...I was afraid you were going to be like Sakura..." He whispered. Gackt laid down next to him, curling into his lover's side.

"Who's Sakura?" He asked.

"He was my ex. He only wanted me for sex. One night while I was asleep he left, leaving a note that said I was a worthless partner and he had left to find someone better. I've not been in an actual relationship since then. They've always been one night stands or simple flings with distant friends." Hyde explained.

"What made you decide I wasn't just going to be a fling?" Gackt asked, truly interested. Hyde smiled.

"When you looked at me, I saw something in your eyes that I wanted to keep shining. So I did the only thing I know how to do. I dated you and then did what I'm best at." Hyde answered. Gackt laughed merrily, placing a kiss to his lovers jaw and shoulders.

"I love you Hyde." He whispered. Hyde stiffened and he sighed.

"You don't have to say it back. I understand."

"I love you too Gackt. I really do. I know this will work out between us." Hyde said in an equally hushed voice. He pulled the teen into his arms and held him, slowly allowing sleep to take him. Gackt stared at his lover, letting his story slowly seep into his mind.

"Sakura, I don't know you, but you're a fool for letting this go." He whispered before slowly relaxing in the older man's grasp.

* * *

And once again, it ends in them sleeping!!!!!! Kami that seems to be how I end them all!!!!! Sorry it's so short and kinda sucky!


End file.
